


When Maui's Away...

by raptormoon



Series: GlowFinder [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings?, Geeze, GlowFinder, I don't even know how to tag this, I'm making stuff up, Licking, Marking, Oral Sex, Shush your anatomy complaints and just enjoy it, Size things went crazy, They might be having emotional feelings?, antenna sex, leg sex, with a sentient crab but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: ...the crab will play.





	When Maui's Away...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prize for my FanRaffle winner! They requested a Tamatoa/Moana fic with lots of fun little details, and I interpreted them entirely the wrong way. XD Sorry, Winner! I hope you enjoy this story anyway!!!

Moana had been out walking, enjoying a bit of solitude and quiet, reveling in the freedom in knowing she wasn’t bound to stay on this island. The freedom of knowing the world was her oyster, that she need only raise her sail and find a breeze to take her somewhere else. That knowledge made everything brighter, and everything perfect.

That is, until the sounds of an argument crossed her ears. A rather loud argument, at that. In fact, she could hear the bickering long before she ever caught sight of its cause.

“You can’t follow me everywhere!”

“ _Watch me!_ ”

The first voice she was fairly certain she recognized as Maui. The first leap of joy from her heart was dampened, however, as the angry tone carried across.

“You try it and I’ll be shoving you overboard!”

“Empty threats, man!”

But the second… she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to be right about that. She pushed through the last fronds blocking her view of the beach, and, sure enough, there was Maui, pulling up his canoe onto the beach. And standing next to him…

“Is there even gonna be anything to eat here? I hate islands, have I mentioned-”

“I swear, Tamatoa, if you don’t _shut up-”_

“Um… Maui? And…?” Moana had barely registered her own question slipping free of her lips before Maui and a Maui-sized Tamatoa turned to look at her, hair and antennae both swinging around.

“Moana?!” Maui asked, obviously startled with his eyes as round as clam shells. “What are you doing here?!” She saw his eyes dart sideways to glance at Tamatoa.

She looked at the giant crab - he was still big but wow, what had _happened?_ \- as well, took in his total non-expression, and looked back to Maui.

“Me? I _live_ here! What are you- what happened?!” She gestured, rather obviously, toward Tamatoa. Tried to convey her confusion at his sudden lack of height.

“You live here? This isn’t Motunui!” He was trying to point down to the sand, but instead his hand was waving all around… He wasn’t holding his fishhook, she realized. Then, suddenly, his question registered.

She blinked at him. “Maui, I haven’t lived on Motunui for years! I was on Motupai for three years when we set up a new village, and I’ve been here for- wait, where are you going?”

Maui was shoving the canoe back out into the water, trying to drag Tamatoa along by an antenna, much to the crab’s vocal disgruntlement.

“Ow, hey! Keep your grubby paws-”

“Oh, no! You do not get to stay anywhere _near_ humans-”

“-or so help me, I will _end you_ -”

“-trust you in the least-”

“-let _go_ you _insufferable_ -”

“Um, guys?” Moana chimed out. Watching Maui struggle to move the bulk of Tamatoa, even as small as the crab was, was reminding her of her own attempt to get Maui to board her boat, so long ago now. Immovable objects, the both of them. But at her words, they stopped their bickering and looked back to her.

She held her hands out, palms up. “ _What. Happened?!”_

Bafflingly, the two before her looked at each other silently, as though speaking without words.

Maui finally looked back at her, and his expression was… she could only think of “alarmed” to describe it. “Well, you see…” he began.

~~~

Moana could only sit, listen, and stare with wide eyes as Maui told her the story of what had happened. A fight, like many before, like _the fight_ when Moana had rescued Maui from that lonely island. But by the smallest chance Maui’s fishhook, thrown to strike at Tamatoa’s shell, had impacted a magical artifact. Everything nearby had been, well, shrunk. Including Tamatoa. And the hook.

Which explained why Maui hadn’t been holding it, and, now that she was looking, also why there was a very tiny version of said hook still placed atop Tamatoa’s shell.

“Where in the world did you even find a treasure like that?” she asked, once Maui had told his tale. Tamatoa had been silent and grumpy for the entire story, sitting in the sand several yards away from her and Maui, ignoring them with studied enthusiasm. At her question, however, he finally looked directly at her; was that a sparkle in his eye? A gleam?

“So glad you asked!” he crooned, and while his voice was friendly his smile most certainly was not. “The ka mea li’ili’i loa was the prized jewel of this depressingly sad giant octopus. He didn’t deserve it, so I took it from him.” Tamatoa rolled his eyes then, glanced away. “I’m wishing _now_ that I hadn’t bothered.”

Moana looked back to Maui. “And you brought him here to the surface because…?”

Maui shrugged, then sighed. “Half because he wouldn’t leave me alone. Couldn’t go anywhere without him following me.” He brought a hand up, scratched at the side of his head in a nervous gesture. “And, I guess, because Lalotai might be too dangerous for him now.”

Tamatoa grumbled at that, but didn’t say anything.

Moana raised an eyebrow, though. “That’s… very good of you, Maui. But why didn’t you just turn into a hawk and fly away?”

Maui grimaced at the same time Tamatoa snorted a laugh. Moana looked between them, confused. “What?”

“You should show her. I wanna see her face,” Tamatoa said. He stood and sauntered over, plucking the tiny hook from his shell and holding it out to Maui. Maui, for his part, didn’t even look at Tamatoa, instead staring at his fishhook as though it had betrayed him. Lip curling ever so slightly, he reached out and took the hook back.

“Chee-hoo,” he said glumly, and there was a flash of light.

At first, Moana was confused. Where did he go? Then, a very quiet, very defeated screech came from sand-level, and she looked down. Maui had transformed into a hawk, alright.

Just a very, very tiny one.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise, then she clapped both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. He was so small! So cute! So fluffy!

Her efforts to remain silent were rendered moot, however, when Tamatoa burst into jovial cackling. He pointed a claw at Maui, then at Moana, and then laughed harder, pounding that same claw into the sand and spraying it everywhere.

Hawk-Maui ruffled his feathers, looking indignant even without the wide range of his usual human expressions, and with a (very high-pitched, wow, that was adorable) cry he transformed back to his usual body.

Moana just sat there, hands still over her mouth, barely daring to breathe. Maui just glared at her for a long moment, while Tamatoa was practically rolling in the sand laughing.

“Yeah,” Maui finally said. “Every time. I didn’t get hit by the magic itself, but whenever I use the hook’s magic I shrink.”

“I can’t even _see_ him when he turns into a beetle!” Tamatoa managed to get out between laughs.

Maui switched his glare to Tamatoa, then folded his arms over his chest. “So that’s that. We couldn’t figure out how to reverse this down in Lalotai, so we’re up here looking for help. Any ideas?” he asked her, looking back and raising an eyebrow.

Moana managed to quickly compose herself, and lowered her hands into her lap. She shook her head. “No, sorry.”

The demigod nodded, looking unsurprised. “Yeah. I’m thinking we’ll sail over to see Te Fiti. She gave me this hook, so maybe she can fix it.”

Tamatoa abruptly stopped his laughing, and pointed a claw vehemently back to Maui. “ _You_ are going to Te Fiti. I am not sailing for weeks on your tiny little boat, and I am _definitely_ not sailing up to pal around with any all-powerful goddesses, thank you very much!”

Maui rolled his eyes. “If you’re not there who knows if she’ll be able to help you? And besides, I’m _definitely_ not leaving you here on an island full of villagers!”

“Um, actually…”

Maui turned to look at her; Tamatoa barely glanced in her direction.

“The other villagers went back to Motunui for a while. So, I mean,” wait, why was she saying this, what was about to come out of her mouth? “-I guess he can stay here for awhile?”

They were both staring at her now in naked astonishment. She smiled nervously, lips tugging a little too wide. Why had she said that? Be all alone with Tamatoa? Even if he was substantially smaller than the last time she had seen him, no way!

Tamatoa was looking at her thoughtfully now. Maui’s face was simply aghast. She opened her mouth to take it back.

“I mean, I get that you need to get the whole-” she gestured vaguely with her hands, “-size difference thing figured out. But I wouldn’t mind the company!”

Mouth, no, stop this right now.

Maui was now the one looking thoughtfully at her. Tamatoa was outright grinning. And Moana knew that she had absolutely said too much.

~~~

Maui had taken a day to gather supplies for his journey back to Te Fiti. Moana carefully strung his fishhook onto his necklace for him, so that he wouldn’t need to worry about losing such a small thing. Then she and Tamatoa watched him sail off toward the horizon.

The crab did not watch for long, instead turning to eye her skeptically. “So,” he said, in an unhopeful tone. “What is there to do around here?”

Moana turned to face him, taking in the full head of height he had on her. She had to look up at him the same way she had to look up to Maui. “Well,” she said, slowly drawing out the word. “I’ve been taking care of the crops. Keeping the buildings in shape. They’ve actually only been gone for almost a week now, so there hasn’t been a whole lot to keep me busy.” She shrugged.

“Hmmm,” Tamatoa hummed, thoughtfully. He looked her up and down, then glanced back out to sea, where the shape of Maui on his canoe was becoming less and less visible. Moana watched as his eyes crinkled in the corners, less a squint and more like a smile. It lasted only a moment before he looked back at her. “Well,” he continued, “I suppose we’ll have to take the opportunity to really get to know each other. Tell me, do you like to sing?”

~~~

The first couple of days alone with Tamatoa, Moana had been nervous. After all, the last time they had encountered each other, she had snuck into his house and he had tried to eat her. But he was tame enough, if talkative. She had seen him eating only fruits and small fish, and he never once acted aggressively toward her. Slowly, she had lost her fear.

Only to grow an annoyance instead.

“Do you have to keep following me?” Moana asked for probably the thirtieth time.

“Yes,” Tamatoa answered, deadpan. “You are the only thing on this whole island that is even _remotely_ interesting. Better to watch you plough that field than anything else here.”

She stabbed her long wooden rod into the ground, then turned to glare at Tamatoa, her hand still wrapped around the thick haft. “This isn’t ploughing. And your criticism isn’t helping.”

He rolled his eyes at her, exaggeratedly. “Fine, sowing your seeds, whatever. Point being, I’m bored.”

Moana raised an eyebrow. “I am not here for your entertainment. And the only reason _you’re_ here is because I took pity on you.”

“I almost regret not sailing off into the sunset. Maybe I’d already be big again if I had.”

She rolled her eyes right back at Tamatoa. “If you’re that bored, you could come help.”

“ _Uuugghhhh_ ,” Tamatoa groaned, but did, in the end, stand up. He walked out of the shade of the tree he had been resting under, and came to stand next to Moana. “ _Fine._ What do you need me to do to you?”

Her eyebrow went up again at his wording, and a small sliver of fear wound its way back into her belly, but she ignored it in favor of handing Tamatoa her pole. “Here. You’ve been watching me; I’m sure you can figure it out.”

The crab was less than thrilled with being coerced into manual labor,  if his face and sluggish movements were anything to go by, but he jabbed the pole into the dirt in a fair imitation of Moana’s practiced technique. She watched him for a moment, then turned and began to walk away.

“Hey!” he called out. “Where are you going?”

Moana stopped and swivelled to face him. “I’m just getting another pole, I’ll come right back.”

He glared, but stabbed his pole into the ground again. Satisfied, Moana continued on her way.

~~~

They had worked side-by-side for hours. Tamatoa had slowly moved from complaining and grousing to making idle observations and finally to singing. Moana had to admit he had a very good singing voice, and when she voiced that opinion, Tamatoa preened like a bird in new feathers. She sang, too, and together they even made up a few new songs. Tamatoa even complimented her back, after a fashion.

“Not bad for somebody who's had so little time to practice,” he commented.

She huffed a laugh. “What do you mean? I sing all the time!” She reached up to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

Tamatoa shrugged. “Yes, you’re good for a mortal. If you had a few thousand years to practice, you’d be even better.”

Moana snorted, wiping sweat off of her lip next. “Gee, thanks. I’ll get right on that,” she responded, tone dry. Wow, it was really hot today, even with her hair up in a bun, and working under the sun as it approached its zenith was not helping. She shoved her pole into the ground and straightened up, then reached behind her back to unhook the clasps of her shirt. She shucked the top off and tossed it back into the shade behind, then got back to work.

It took her a solid minute before she realized that Tamatoa had stopped completely and was staring at her. Dumbfounded, she asked, “What?”

Tamatoa blinked, then jerked a little. “Uhh, it’s just…” He trailed off, and Moana became even more perplexed. He wasn’t staring at _her_ , exactly. He was staring at her now-uncovered chest. She looked down at herself, trying to figure out what had apparently broken the crab. Everything looked normal to her. Moana wracked her brain, trying to think why her chest, of all-

Wait, wait, was that it? _Her_ chest, instead of a _“his”_ chest? Was Tamatoa staring at her breasts?

As if to answer her question, Tamatoa twitched an antenna forward and poked her directly in the left boob with it.

“Ow! Hey!” she yelped, and batted the offending antenna away. “Watch where you’re pointing those things!” she snapped.

Tamatoa leaned back abruptly, trying to distance himself from her. His blank, distracted expression quickly morphed into anger-laced annoyance.

“Excuse you!” he barked at her. The claw holding the pole squeezed, and the wood creaked alarmingly under the pressure. “I’m not the one who’s just _exposing_ himself willy nilly!”

Moana gaped at him. Exposing…? What…? “Wh-? Tamatoa? Have you ever seen a breast before?”

His face went motionless so quickly it was almost comical. She watched as one of his pupils dilated to match the other.

“Yes,” he spoke, and his voice crackled. “I have. Seen tons of them. Millions! All you female mammals have them. All over.” He blinked, and swallowed slowly. Moana realized, just then, that he hadn’t actually ever looked away from her breasts. What was so fascinating about them?

When an antenna started creeping forward again, she held her hand up to ward it off early.

“Nuh uh.”

~~~

The next few days after that were fairly awkward. Moana made it a point to keep her shirt on, even when it was really hot, but Tamatoa was largely avoiding her anyway.  When they did speak, his side of the conversation was mostly hot air and snide remarks.

Moana lay awake at night, thinking about it. Tamatoa had only been curious, she reasoned. Being a crab, it wasn’t like others of his species had breasts. And most of his human contact had probably been Maui. While the demigod did have a large chest, it was still quite different from a woman’s.

Tamatoa hadn’t been aggressive about his curiosity, either. Yeah, the poke had kind of hurt, but not that bad. He hadn’t been trying to hurt her, he just didn’t realize how sensitive breasts could be.

Maybe she should just let him satisfy his curiosity. Tell him he had to be extra gentle first, then let him explore until he got over whatever he was hung up on.

Mind made up, Moana allowed her drowsy mind to drift off to sleep.

~~~

The next day she found Tamatoa lounging in the shade of a wild coconut grove, a pile of coconuts next to him and one in his claw, munching away. He eyed her approach but said nothing, merely took another crunching bite of the fruit, husk and all.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she said without preamble.

Tamatoa shrugged, still watching her closely. He swallowed his bite before responding. “I didn’t think you’d miss me. Don’t need a monster hanging around, do you?”

“Pff. That sounds like you’re projecting your problems with someone else onto me.” His eyelids twitched at that, but he let her finish. “Look. It’s just you and me on this island. For at least another month, before the villagers come back, and who knows about Maui.” She shook her head, hair fluttering behind her, then stepped forward to sit next to the giant crab. “And we can either avoid each other that entire time, or make things work between us.”

His face spasmed at that, and she wondered what that was all about, but she bulled ahead anyway. She reached back and once again unclasped the closures on her shirt, then pulled it away. “To that end… here. I know you’re curious. Go ahead, poke at them, whatever.” Her breasts bounced as she shrugged, and Tamatoa’s eyes were already practically glued to them. “Just be gentle, okay? They’re kinda sensitive.”

He stared for a long moment before finally tearing his eyes away to glance at her face, actually meeting her eyes. “You-” and as he paused, Moana couldn’t help but think that he looked so _uncertain_ . “-you are actually, honestly… _offering_ yourself to me?” He sounded perfectly doubtful.

Moana shrugged again, and she had to give Tamatoa credit for keeping his eyes up and on her face, even as his tongue began to slowly poke out, making him look contemplative and ridiculous all at once. “Yeah, sure. I mean, what’s a little curiosity between friends, right?” She smiled.

Tamatoa “hmm’d” in response, but his gaze finally lowered back down to her chest. Slowly, carefully, he brought both antennae forward towards her. Moana was expecting to be poked again, so was taken by surprise by the soft caresses she received. She took a deep breath, steadied herself. Tamatoa’s tongue was poking even further out of his mouth, and he was very obviously concentrating. His antennae caressed up the outside curve of each breast, then skirted the line of Moana’s sternum as they stroked back down. The light touch skimmed the lower curve of her breasts, moving across before circling the areola. Tamatoa traced the dark brown circles several times before one antenna moved to flick across her nipple.

Moana gasped.

The crab’s eyestalks wobbled as he glanced back up at her face, but quickly went back to their task. He shifted closer, raised a pincer slowly. Moana saw the hesitation broadcast in the movement, so she nodded, stuck her chest out towards him a bit further.

“Go ahead.” Oh, huh. Her voice stuck a little; she cleared her throat.

That was all the permission Tamatoa needed to move on. The claw came closer, stroked the breast that had not been flicked. The claw opened and he fit it delicately around the soft flesh, then squeezed with great care. The bumpy texture of his pincer made for a very interesting sensation. On the other side, the antenna flicked her nipple again.

Moana tried to remind herself this was just curiosity between friends, but a low heat and series of sparks were taking up residence in her belly and… even lower. She had not expected these sorts of sensations from this encounter, nor did she imagine that she would be reacting like this. Tamatoa squeezed her breast again, a little harder this time, and without warning Moana’s entire body flushed.

She barely noticed the flick of antennae just then. One of them bumped against her shoulder, but the one that had been exploring her breast dragged across her nipple a third time, and she shuddered. Tamatoa paused in his ministrations, looking up at her once again. What he found in her face, she had no idea, but when his tongue went back in and he _smiled_ , a wide, lecherous grin, Moana suddenly wondered if she had actually known just what she was getting herself into. Because it sure looked like she hadn’t.

Moana could feel the burn in her cheeks as she opened her mouth to do some damage control. “I, uh-”

But it was too late. Tamatoa winked at her, and said, “Well now. This is certainly an interesting development!”

She blushed harder. “No! I just, uh-”

“Don’t try to deny it, babe,” Tamatoa crooned, voice low and husky. “I can see it. I can _smell it_.” His antennae flicked again, rubbing her breasts, and his pincer squeezed once more. The other pincer he brought up to pinch lightly on her calf.

Moana mentally backpedalled. “This isn’t, well, I mean, it wasn’t what I-”

“Oh no?” Tamatoa interrupted. “Trying to maintain this was all an act? The innuendo, the teasing? Presenting your body to me?” That grin was wide, blazing in self-satisfied glee. “And here I was nearly fooled, thinking you an innocent little virgin-”

“But I am a virgin!” Moana shouted, flustered; then she realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

That did bring Tamatoa up short, though. The grin fell away and he tilted his head, blinking at her, looking like he was trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. It did not take long for him to reach a decision, though, and that lecherous grin was back, even bigger than before. “Are you, now?” he asked, and his voice went straight through her body and strummed a few strings in her groin. “Well, I will be gentle. I know how sensitive _virgins_ can be…”

He was so close now. Moana could feel the heat of him radiating against her skin. His antennae were tracing all over her body now, not being limited to the simple exploration of her breasts. His pincers fell low to stroke at her thighs. And his face, no longer gigantic but still a _crab’s_ face, was moving in as though to kiss her.

Moana cringed, even as her body continued to flush. “No, wait-”

But then their lips met. It was… very awkward. _Very_ awkward. But… maybe not as bad as she’d been fearing. His breath smelled nothing like raw fish, for one- only like lots of different fruit.

The strangeness of the kiss was enough it could have distracted her from everything else, and it would have done so had Tamatoa not gripped her skirt and begun tugging on it. And Tamatoa was apparently very practiced at that maneuver, because Moana was left naked in no time.

She broke the kiss. “No, Tama, this isn’t what I’d meant-”

A claw moved into her lap and _rubbed_ , causing her to break off with a gasp. “It isn’t?” the crab asked, a seductive whisper carrying the question. “Could have fooled me.”

This… this wasn’t _anything_ like fooling around with the young men from the village. They were all grabby hands and heavy breathing and sweaty chests. Moana had hardly been interested in kissing them, and certainly not interested in anything more than that. But Tamatoa, for all that he was a monster crab conveniently shrunk to a more manageable size, was proving _terribly_ persuasive. No longer kissing her, his lips had trailed down to her neck, nibbling and sucking and leaving a trail of damp, sticky saliva that cooled her heated body in a crooked line that followed his mouth.

Her mouth hung open, her eyes slipped closed, and Moana rode the wave of sensation that Tamatoa was stirring across her body. His mouth moved lower, onto her belly, and his antennae continued their massage of her breasts. The claw between her legs rubbed once more, and her back arched hard. Tamatoa’s other claw caught her around the shoulders, and he gently laid her down to rest on the ground. Her body was on fire, the cool ground beneath her creating a bright streak of dissonance. She felt lightheaded but also swollen, her lower belly coiled tight like a twisted rope. Her hands lifted of their own accord and buried themselves into her own hair, grabbing tight and pulling. She could feel a warm, moist slickness begin to drip from between her legs.

“T-Tama-”

“Sshh; relax, babe. Tamatoa knows how to make a pretty little thing like you feel all _sorts_ of good.”

Moana believed him. She was already feeling really good.

Too good. “Tama, wait, please stop…”

He did no such thing. Instead he licked a wide stripe up the junction between her legs, parting the sensitive lips and lapping at her clitoris. She jerked, moaning, and her legs fell wide open in a wanton spread. The broad strokes of tongue continued, rhythmic and maddening, until her thighs trembled and she _ached_ with want.

She was going to orgasm. Oh, gods, she was going to have her first real orgasm with a crab. A _monster_ crab who was really very good with his mouth and was still doing marvelous things with his antenna-

That’s when Tamatoa stopped.

Moana’s pent-up breath left her in a rush, over which she barely heard the question, “Do you want me to finish this?”

She didn’t even think about it, only wanting that wonderful sensation to continue. “Yes!”

It barely registered in her mind that Tamatoa was adjusting his position. But when something firm slipped between those lower lips, her eyes flew open. Tamatoa was above her, staring down at a her, a wide, wicked smirk stretching his expressive face. He winked at her, then that firm thing poised at her entrance pushed slowly inside.

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh, wow. So that’s why everyone was always so eager to get to this part. That hot, firm slide against her inner walls, driving ever inward…. And something down there was still sliding against her clitoris, too, causing streaks of lightning to race down her legs and up her back. She felt so… so full, so fulfilled. So hot and coiled tight and _sexual_ and-

Oh. Oh no. Ooohhh, no, this had not been the plan, ever, never the plan, for her first sexual encounter to be like this. She was not supposed to lose her virginity to a monster crab! She was supposed to find some nice boy who treated her right and-

Tamatoa shifted his angle, driving in a little harder, and bent to nibble at her neck again. All thoughts were cut off as Moana arched into the sensation. Suddenly, all of those things that she was _supposed_ to do didn’t matter. What mattered was that right here, right now, she and Tamatoa were moving together in a primal rhythm that was driving her pleasure up the mast and out to sea. The heat between them was building to an intense level. Moana finally freed her hands from her hair and reached up to grab hold of Tamatoa’s antennae. Above her, the crab shuddered and moaned, his lips wrapped tight around a nipple as he sucked. He pinched her thigh and began to move faster. Moana met his rhythm, meeting his thrusts and stroking the antennae in counterpoint. The heat grew and grew, the coil inside her winding tighter and tighter….

Her body released with a shout, sensation washing over her, toes curling into the dirt beneath her and hands clenching around the appendages she still held. Her body jerked in waves, rising and falling like the ocean.

Tamatoa was still moving above her, his pace almost frantic now. She felt his tongue scrape over her erect nipple at the same time he gave a particularly firm thrust, and then he, too, was falling apart. His body shook and he moaned, almost a tuneful hum. Moana felt a warm wetness begin to seep between them as Tamatoa’s tremors subsided.

They lay there together, in the dirt, heaving for breath. Tamatoa continued to thrust, but lightly, with a slow, deliberate precision. The gentle, prolonged stimulation was _amazing_ , and left Moana ready to do all of that _again_. Tamatoa propped himself up on his pincers, traced her torso again with his antennae. He gave her the most self-satisfied grin she had ever seen on somebody. Ever.

“So,” he asked, voice still deep and seductive but also more than a touch smarmy. “Better than you expected, right?”

~~~

After double-checking (twice) that sex with Tamatoa was actually pretty goddamn amazing, Moana lay relaxed and spent on the ground, watching the sky begin to change colors beyond the tops of the coconut trees. Tamatoa lay beside her, legs neatly tucked under his shell, the smug look on his face unrelenting though he did her the favor of not casting it her way. Not constantly, at least.

Her mind was running in circles. What did this mean? Was she… _into_ this sort of thing? Did sex with human men also feel like this? Did she… did she really share her first time (and second; and third) with a _crab?_ A monster crab, at that! Did that count? No, that definitely counted.

But what happened next? Was it _just_ sex or was it supposed to mean...something more? She didn’t really feel _that way_ about Tamatoa, and she doubted he felt… anything like that towards her. So, probably just sex. Was just sex with a crab ok? Should she be worried about what she was getting herself into?

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you keep thinking so hard, babe,” Tamatoa finally broke the silence.

She tilted her head back to glance up at him. His eyes had swivelled atop their stalks to peer sideways at her.

“Seriously. I can smell the fumes coming out of your ears.”

Moana snorted and flung her hand at him carelessly, hitting his gold-encrusted shell with a thump. “I don’t know about crabs, but people don’t work like that,” she retorted.

Tamatoa chuckled. “Oh no? Well, I happen to know certain people rather _intimately_ well.” She blushed at the tone of voice he was using. “All of their ins…” he drew out the word suggestively, “...and outs.” He was holding eye contact with her, and gave her a slow, deliberate wink.

She snorted again, rolling her eyes. “You’re rather proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

He gave a full, genuine laugh at that. “And why not? I may have been significantly reduced in size, but I still managed to talk a _former_ virgin into enjoying her first time with me. Not bad for a day’s work!”

“I’m pretty sure nobody, virgin or otherwise, would be up to taking…” she gestured toward his lower abdomen, “- _that_ on when you’re bigger.”

“You’d be surprised,” he commented, and even though Moana couldn’t actually see his face, she _knew_ that he was smirking.

“I’m sure,” she murmured, but let it drop.

Tamatoa shifted the conversation easily. “Well, at least the outlook for my stay here has brightened considerably!” He snapped one pincer closed a few times, as though unable to contain a certain degree of glee. “You are going to be _much_ more entertaining now!”

Moana raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him. “Oh? You think that’s going to happen again?”

Tamatoa actually turned his whole head to look at her at that, eyes pulled back and smile falling from his face in blatant surprise. “You don’t _want_ to?” he asked, voice full of disbelief.

The question caught Moana off guard. She… had thought about it. Had just been thinking about it. But did she really want to? Have sex, again (and again?), with a monster crab who had once tried to eat her?

She wanted to say no, and felt capable of fending him off or fleeing if he got pushy. But a pleasant ache between her legs, and a freshly-building heat in her belly, encouraged a different answer.

“Well, I didn’t say _that._ I just don’t appreciate you assuming things about me.”

That smarmy look was back on Tamatoa’s face in no time. “Then why don’t we find _other_ things to appreciate, hmm?” He shifted around, and brought his antennae forward to poke into her hair before sliding down her neck.

Moana smiled.

~~~

Tamatoa liked to watch her as she did “human stuff.” Working, bathing, and especially cooking. Moana had been a little unnerved, at first, at just how close he insisted on being when she handled food, but a few days later and she didn’t think anything of it. She had been keeping her meals fairly simple, being alone and all, but Tamatoa had asked if she could make enough for him to try. Since then, she started branching out a bit.

Today she was roasting mangoes wrapped in taro leaves to go alongside brined and seared fish. She worked under the shade of her own fale, the glowing embers not far in front of her, and chopped the fish atop a low table. Tamatoa watched her hands closely, and occasionally small, strangled noises escaped his throat. She wondered what was going through his head that had him so distracted.

She didn’t have to wonder long. As she scraped the fish into a dish, he finally spoke up, his voice rough as though his throat were parched and he hadn’t had water all day. “Babe, where did you learn to do that?”

Moana snorted, amused. “What, chop fish? It’s just something we learn to do.”

“You’re _fascinating_ ,” he murmured. He flicked his antennae forward, then, nudging them against her hands. “I don’t suppose you might…?”

She laughed, amused and a little flattered. The food could wait, she thought. Her hands wrapped around Tamatoa’s antennae and she began gently rubbing them, adding in small movements by flicking her wrists. Tamatoa’s eyes fell closed and he hummed, leaning further into her so that his chest bumped her shoulder. The hum twisted into a moan as Moana brought her hands all the way up to the base of the antennae, touching his head, before smoothly gliding back down the entire length, bending at the waist to reach the tips. She fondled the ends a bit before bringing one up to kiss, eliciting an outright gasp from Tamatoa. He moved behind her, then, and trailed his pincers over her waist and down her hips, circling around to meet in front. He gave her groin a slow, circular caress, igniting sparks low in her belly. Moana responded by rocking her hips forward into that touch, then taking the antenna into her mouth and sucking, giggling a little around it.

She felt more than heard the growl from Tamatoa as he pressed up against her, and it sent shivers racing up and down her spine. “My, my, you’ve grown rather forward, haven’t you?”

She couldn’t respond, mouth still full of antenna, so instead she again rocked her hips forward into his claws, then pushed back to rub her rear end against him.

The growl deepened, thundering against her entire back. “That feels like a ‘yes’ to me,” he rumbled, voice low, and began tugging her skirt away from her hips. Moana wiggled a little to help speed the process. She laughed around the antenna in her mouth as a few pinches helpfully found their way onto her backside.

Tamatoa didn’t waste time with any other foreplay, pressing her down to rest her chest against the table as he mounted her from behind. The table creaked some, but Moana didn’t care in the least as she felt that long, slick, wet gonopod enter her. She moaned around the antenna in her mouth and sucked harder, garnering another groan from Tamatoa as he began thrusting.

Her hair was stuck between her chest and the table, her breasts were uncomfortably wedged, and Tamatoa had a leg up on the table right by her ear, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Instead she rocked with Tamatoa’s movements, pushing back against him before rubbing herself onto the claw still between her legs. The length and girth of him filled her completely, and the angle added an extra stretch with a delicious tingle. Tamatoa thrust relentlessly, and twice Moana almost lost her footing to the steady onslaught.

She was gasping wantonly now, antennae forgotten as she tried to catch her breath, hands clutching the thick edge of the table. Tamatoa’s hot length stabbed deep inside and rubbed against her inner walls with every stroke, stoking the fire within her, and she finally found just the right angle at which to rock forward, creating little lightning strikes every time her clit pressed against his claw.

Wow, that felt really good!

She felt her orgasm building, and eagerly chased after it, but all at once Tamatoa removed his claw and slowed his pace, thrusting only in slow, shallow strokes. Moana grit her teeth and groaned in frustration, but tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. “Tama? What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing is wrong, babe!” the crab responded, cheerily. “You simply look too enticing to let this gorgeous view end too soon.”

Moana was pretty sure that was meant to be a compliment, but the tense anticipation that had built was slowly fizzling, making her temper fizzle away with it. She wiped a few stray hairs out of her face, frustrated.

“I’m glad _you_ think so. I can’t see a thing bent over like this.”

Tamatoa chuckled, jerking forward once and catching Moana by surprise. “It’s a good look for you. I think we should do it more often.”

“ _I_ think we should focus more on the task at hand!” The annoyance in Moana’s voice was almost as thick as her patience was thin, and she tried rocking her hips back more firmly against Tamatoa, hoping to gain more friction from the length moving agonizingly slowly inside her. Instead, the crab moved with her, not letting her find the sensations she was seeking. Moana huffed with frustration.

“Tamatoa, if you don’t start moving again I am going to rip _another_ leg off!” she growled.

“Are you now?” he asked, and his voice was _so damn smug_ …

“ _Then_ I’ll wipe that filthy smug leer off of your face!” She tried wiggling back, to no success.

“Is this your version of dirty talk, babe?” There was a definite smarmy smirk in his tone, now.

“I’ll rip your antenna off!”

“Then what?”

“I’ll tie them in a bow!”

“Ooo, kinky! Tell me more.”

“RrrrRRR!” she all but howled in frustration. She squeezed her inner muscles into a tight clamp, in a last-ditch effort at increasing the stimulation, but Tamatoa simply stopped moving altogether.

“Now _that_ is an interesting sensation,” he commented, but something in his voice was off.

Wait. Waaait a minute. Was that a hint of _hesitation_ in his voice? She did it again, and could feel him cringing above her.

“Oh? You like that, Tamatoa?” It was Moana’s turn to let her voice drip with smug insincerity.

“Um…”

“You know, I could do this _all day_ , if I have to.” She squeezed again. “But maybe if you started _moving_ again, I _wouldn’t_ have to.”

Tamatoa started pulsing forward again, a certain earnestness to the movement now. “Okay, okay, enough with the threats. Sheesh!”

She laughed, and squeezed one more time, earning a startled “eep!” from the crab. “Claw,” she demanded.

Tamatoa complied, moving his claw back around for her to rub against. “I see how it is, now,” he muttered. “You’re gonna threaten me with this every time I try to be a little adventurous. You’re killing the spontaneity, babe.”

Moana, infinitely happier now to have those wonderful sensations back, hummed a little in response. “Don’t know why you wouldn’t like it.”

Tamatoa huffed. “I happen to know about certain individuals with _teeth_ down there. Pardon me for being wary of any sudden _bitey_ sensations.”

Moana laughed. “You won’t take my word for it that all of my teeth are in my mouth?” She arched her back as Tamatoa thrust harder.

“Trust but verify,” he muttered. He began to move his claw in rhythm to his thrusts, and Moana moaned appreciatively, the little sparks once again building up in her lower belly. “So, uh,” he continued. “How about more of that dirty talk?”

She laughed again. “I’m gonna twist your eyes ‘round a stick.”

“There we go! More please!”

“Then rip them off and shove them down your throat.”

He shuddered and thrust harder. “Yes, oral is good. Continue!”

Moana began panting, trying to keep her breathing in time with Tamatoa’s movement.

“I’ll… I’ll pluck the gold off your back piece- unh! -by piece. Then cover myself with it all!”

She felt it as Tamatoa leaned forward and buried his face into the back of her neck. “Ooo, dark. What a dirty little thief you are.” His rhythm began to falter, but he was still moving inside her and rubbing his claw against her, so Moana didn’t have any new complaints. “Come on, babe. One more. Make it good.” His lips were moving against her skin and she was so close, _so_ close.

She could smell the mangoes beginning to burn; it gave her an idea. “And once your shell is completely- nn! -naked, I’m gonna tear you apart.” Tamatoa gasped. “Cook you.” He moaned. “And devour every little bit of you.”

Tamatoa climaxed with a shout, and though his rhythm fell all to pieces, the swift gush of hot wetness was just the thing to send Moana over the edge herself. Her body pulsed with her orgasm, tingling lightning racing out to her toes and fingertips, breath rushing out of her in a strangled shout. She rocked with the sensation, pressed her hips down hard upon where her body joined Tamatoa’s, and she rode it out as fire rushed through her.

It was several long minutes of panting bodies and heaving breaths before Tamatoa was able to pull away. He swayed a few steps to the side before falling to the ground, legs akimbo. Moana straightened from her position curled over the table, slowly, and felt the fluids escape her and run down her thigh. She smiled, content.

Then she remembered the burning mangoes.

“Oh, no!”

As she rushed to swipe them off of the hot coals, ignoring her naked, sticky body, she could hear Tamatoa laughing behind her and thought vengeful thoughts.

~~~

Nighttime was pleasant on the island. It was also pleasant when sailing around the island, the darkness a cool embrace, wind in her hair and stars shining above. Ever since that night before she had restored the heart of Te Fiti, Moana would find - or make - excuses to get out on the water on calm nights. There was something beautiful about it.

She had been unable to convince Tamatoa to join her aboard her canoe, despite it being big enough for them to both fit, if snugly, atop the deck. Instead she graciously accepted his excuses and set sail alone. If he was too afraid of the water to get on a boat, she wouldn’t push the issue.

It was too dark to make out many features of the island, only what could be reflected by the moon- and starlight, but on one particular beach a bright pink and blue glow blazed forth from her lover. Tamatoa awaited her return there on the sand, his bioluminescence a shining beacon to call her home. Filled to the brim with joy and pride and exhilaration, she thought she might get pushy with him about something else, instead.

She angled her canoe to approach the beach, ready to finish sailing for the night and start up other enjoyable activities instead. It took very little time for her to gain enough distance that she could see Tamatoa standing up from his spot in the sand, ready to greet her, and only minutes after that to ground her canoe on the beach. Tamatoa dutifully helped her pull it up and away from the waves, and she brought her oar with her as they set out walking along the shore, side by side.

“Enjoy yourself out there, _mon cher?_ ” Tamatoa asked, the glowing markings on his face making the movement of his lips even more expressive. He was watching her with one eye, and looking ahead with the other. The first time he had done that, Moana found it unnerving. Now, she thought it just looked silly. She grinned at him.

“Absolutely! You should’ve come along, it was magical out there.”

“Meh,” he responded. “I sailed with Maui plenty when we were younger, and barely enjoyed myself then. Age has not improved that circumstance, I’m afraid.” He shrugged, bringing his pincers up to his chest then back down. “It was enough that I got here, wasn’t it?” The eye looking at her winked.

Moana laughed. “Fine, fine, you old crab.”

“Old!” But there was too much humor in his voice for it to be true anger. “Says the woman sleeping with said crab!” He turned to look at her and wore an expression of false affront.

She smirked at him. “ _Dirty_ old crab.”

Tamatoa laughed at that, his glowing colors flickering in time to the gales that escaped him, and Moana laughed along.

Looking ahead, she could just make out the feature on the beach that she had been waiting for: a small pile of rather large boulders that had long ago tumbled from the island’s mountain into the sea. Anticipation building within her, she skipped forward and spun to look back at Tamatoa. “Race you!” she challenged, then spun again and took off running.

“Hey!” he shouted after her. “Cheater!” But judging by the off-patterned footsteps that followed her, Tamatoa was gamely giving chase.

He would probably catch up in no time, but Moana still slowed and turned around. “What? You’re so old you can’t keep up with me?” She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

His eyes narrowed, thin slivers of light in the darkness. “You can stop with the ‘old’ jokes, now,” he warned.

Moana’s smile was all sorts of evil, she could feel it. “Oh? Are they getting _old?”_ Laughing, she spun and continued her sprint to the boulders.

“THAT WAS HORRIBLE!” Tamatoa shouted after her. The pace of his footsteps quickened. “Did you set that whole thing up you sly,” -even running, Moana could see his pincers stretching out to either side of her- “snarky,” -they caught her around her waist, lifting her off of her feet, and she shrieked in delight, kicking out- “smart little creature?” He pulled her back against him and held her firmly.

Still chuckling, Moana answered honestly. “No, you started the ‘old’ thing. I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity!” She ducked her head to the side quickly, planting a small peck of the lips on his pink-speckled cheek. “However, I did have something in mind for us here.”

Tamatoa looked up and at the strewn boulders, flicking his antennae out to investigate and quirking his eyes in different angles for visual inspection.

“Bunch of rocks, huh?” he asked, obviously confused. “Alright, sure, what’s your plan?”

Grinning, Moana wiggled free and strode over to the boulder nearest the trees, barely a vague dark shape against the darker forest. Despite the obscurity she ascended with practiced ease, then turned to look back at Tamatoa with both fists on her hips, oar still gripped tightly in her hand. He had followed her to the base of the boulder, and stood looking up at her now, interested confusion writ large across his bedazzled face.

She lifted a hand, crooked a finger at him. “Keep your back legs on the ground, but come here.”

The confusion became more pronounced, but he did as directed. “Is this some new angle to explore oral with, or-?”

But the second he was upright and unbalanced, Moana spun her oar into action. Bracing it against the shell just below his neck, she shoved against it hard, knocking Tamatoa backwards-

“Wha-? Hey! No!”

-and onto his back. The blue glow of his shell reflected against the sand, casting his darkened face into stark relief.

He laid there stunned for the shortest of seconds before beginning his protestations. “Moana! This is not funny, you sneaky little mammal thing!” He kicked his legs and threw his weight around, trying to right himself, but had no luck as Moana watched from above. “You help me get back on my feet right this instant or-!”

“No.”

“I’ll-! Come again?”

She snorted, then jumped down to land beside him in the sand. She stuck out her oar and trailed it along the edge of his shell as she approached his head. “Oh, you will,” she promised, her voice low and full of intent. “You’ll come again,” she tapped the oar against a claw, “and again,” next, the edge of his shell where she’d pushed, “...and again.” She ended the promise with her oar ever-so-lightly resting against his throat.

Tamatoa watched her with wide, glowing eyes, the expression on his face mildly alarmed. He swallowed, and she watched as the glowing trail down his throat wobbled with the movement. “I’m not sure I’ve ever been so aroused and frightened at the same time,” he commented.

Moana raised an eyebrow. “Frightened? Just from being on your back?” She climbed atop him, then, settling her weight into the center of his shell. “Afraid of what a little human like me can do to you?” It was dark, but she added a pout for good measure.

“I don’t think there’s a right answer to that question.”

She smiled beatifically down at him. “ _Good_ answer. Now!” She looked behind her in a quick glance. “I need you to relax your tail. It’s kinda in the way.”

“You say that like I shouldn’t be terrified of exposing myself while _stuck on my back_.”

“What’s there to be afraid of?” Moana asked, holding up her hands in a questioning gesture. “You and me and the birds are the only things on this island! And, I promise, I’m really good at shooing birds away.”

Tamatoa glared at her. “You’re mocking me, arent you?”

She winked at him, unsure if he could see it but knowing the sentiment would carry across anyway. "Certainly not. I’ll only mock you if you _are_ too afraid to let your tail down.”

He grumbled at that. Shifted around in the sand a bit, then, eventually, his tail uncurled off of his abdomen, allowing Moana access to his most sensitive areas.

She scoot back, leaving her skirt behind to drape across Tamatoa’s chest, and began caressing the gonopod area with her hands, occasionally bending further to kiss or lick the hard shell beneath her. Tamatoa moaned at every touch, groaned at every kiss, and it did not take long before his long black length emerged from behind his carapace.

Moana blinked when she saw it. Like most of the rest of Tamatoa, this, too, was glowing, a bright blue starburst across the tip and speckled with pink downwards.

Well, wasn’t that fun!

Gently, she placed her hands on the long shaft and began to rub. No particular pattern or purpose, simply a light, teasing touch, eliciting further groans and gasps. Finally, she bent forward to use her mouth.

“Stop!” Tamatoa’s voice was rather strangled.

Moana stopped. Looked up at him questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t even hesitate. “It’s the teeth. Sorry, babe. I’ve got two big fears: being stuck on my back and having my equipment bitten off. I can handle one of those per erotic situation but _not_ both! And oh, look! I’m already on my back.” He tried a disarming grin on her, but it only registered as nervous.

She leaned back, shrugging. “Okay, that’s fine. Teeth really are a thing with you, huh?”

He stared at her, eyes wide. “If you had seen the things I’ve seen, you’d understand.”

She laughed at that, and began rubbing the flagging gonopod again. “I think it unlikely I’ll ever know,” she acknowledged.

“Count yourself lucky,” Tamatoa muttered, but he finally relaxed beneath her.

Moana set her mind to the task at hand, then, and rubbed Tamatoa’s gonopod vigorously with both hands, once again earning a gasp for her efforts. She crouched on her knees and bent down, angling her body so that she could rub the hot dark length between her breasts. As she did so, Tamatoa muttered something unintelligible that ended in a squeak. Moana laughed at that, and looked down, enjoying the way the blue bio-light reflected off of her skin.

Between her hands and her breasts, the glowing gonopod was soon slickened by its own natural lubricant, and Tamatoa was a mess of whimpering noises beneath her, claws snapping futilely in the sand beside his head. Judging it the right time, she crept forward on Tamatoa’s abdomen, keeping low so that the appendage traced a wet line from her chest down, over her belly and hips and down into the moist cleft between her legs. Wordlessly, she settled down atop it, letting the hot slick length slide inside of her. She sighed in quiet pleasure, taking in the sensation of warmth and fullness. Tamatoa trembled beneath her.

“Are-” he cut himself off, swallowed. “Are you going to move? I don’t really have the leverage to do anything, so….”

She hummed thoughtfully, and reached down to rub her clit with her fingers. She gasped and rocked, just a little, rubbing that warm length against her sensitive inner walls.

A strangled noise emerged from Tamatoa’s throat, and he finally brought his claws up to grip at Moana’s thighs. “C’mon, babe,” he begged. “I need a little more than that. Please?”

She shifted, squirming ever so slightly, until a choked-off squeak sounded between them. Then she laughed and met Tamatoa’s glowing eyes. “Well,” she drawled. “Since you said ‘please.’”

With that, she began bouncing up and down on the hot length inside her with much enthusiasm, finding the pace and angle that suited her perfectly. She rode him hard, soaking in all of the pleas and praises that fell from his glowing lips. One hand she needed to brace herself, but the other she traced around her body, starting at her neck and caressing down to rest atop one of the pincers clenched around her thigh, then moving back inward to rub gently at her clitoris, making herself gasp in pleasure.

“... my queen, my goddess, absolutely beautiful…” she heard Tamatoa singing her praises, and his pincers clenched upon her thighs in time to her rhythm. She looked at him, saw his eyes moving up and down in exaggerated wobbles, and realized he was watching her breasts bounce up and down. She laughed. She may not understand his fascination with them, but she was happy that such a simple thing could bring him so much pleasure. She brought her hand up from between her legs to trace instead around her breasts, drawing attention to them and highlighting their apparent perks.

“...amazing, wonderful, stunning…”

“Do you like this, Tamatoa?” she asked, voice low and sultry.

In lieu of answering in words, he nodded his head, eyes and antennae wobbling. His pincers squeezed a little harder into her thighs.

“You like how I take charge?” Moana added a wiggle to her hips as she moved them up and down, and Tamatoa jerked beneath her. His legs, pointing up in the air, twitched reflexively. He gave another nod.

“You like that I’m dominating you?” He swallowed again, giving yet another nod.

“Use your words, Tamatoa,” she demanded, voice sharp.

“Y-yes ma’am!” And if his voice was at least an octave higher-pitched than usual, Moana neglected to mention it, opting for a satisfied smirk instead.

“Do you like how I ride you like this, Tamatoa?” She lifted her breast higher, as well, and gave herself a squeeze, knowing how it would affect him.

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Do you want to come now?” She lifted her breast higher, then bent her head and licked her own nipple, lathing it once with her tongue broad, then flicking it after. It actually felt pretty good, too; she’d have to remember that for later.

“Hhng- Yes! Ma’am!”

Moana was silent for a long moment, making him suffer a little more. She bounced and wiggled and played with herself, but said nothing until she heard the whine building inside his throat.

“Then come for me, Tamatoa,” she whispered, but it was all the permission he needed. With a roar, Tamatoa’s climax washed over him, and Moana continued to gyrate atop him throughout.

Finally Tamatoa gasped out, “Please! Stop? Okay? Sensitive! Please slow down!” His legs were twitching sporadically now, and his grip on her legs was edging into almost-painful.

Still, Moana laughed as she took pity on her crab. She slowed, then stopped her movements. Resting on her knees, she brought her other hand up and began caressing both breasts before tracing her hands down her body. Tamatoa, watching her, groaned.

“I… I don’t think I can get that working again so soon, babe.” His whisper was soft and apologetic.

“Not a problem,” Moana answered smoothly. She wriggled again, making Tamatoa suck in a deep breath, before lifting herself off, sticky fluids stringing out between them. Then, crawling forward across his shell, she leaned directly over his face. “You have other tools to use.”

He blinked up at her, but realization dawned quickly upon his face and he gave her his own wide, leering smile. “By all means, babe. Come on down.”

She slid forward and draped her legs to either side of his neck. Her toes touched the sand but she kept most of her weight right on the edge of his shell, legs spread and presenting herself right in front of his face.

She raised an eyebrow. “Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work.”

Tamatoa chuckled, a low and thrilling rumble she felt in his chest beneath her. “Yes, ma’am.”   

He leaned forward, neck arching, and while Moana thought it looked uncomfortable she didn’t say anything. No, she was going to let him contort himself to pleasure her. He’d had his fun; it was time for hers.

The first broad stroke of his tongue, sweeping up between her moist folds, sent Moana’s head dropping back, her breath leaving her in a rush. The second drew a long moan out of her. Then, he truly bent his head to the task and got down to business. Tamatoa’s lips caressed her as his tongue reached up inside, swirling and stroking and licking. His tongue was larger than a human’s would be, the the heavy mass of it filled her up with a delightful squirming sensation. She ground down into it, happily humming her content.

Then his tongue curled, pressing against a spot deep inside of her, and Moana saw stars.

“Do that again,” she demanded, as soon as she caught her breath.

Tamatoa laughed into her at that demand, but complied, curling the tip of his tongue up inside of her and poking delicately into a spot that Moana hadn’t even known existed until a moment ago. A shout broke free from her throat and her hips twitched; she was so close, so close.

Tamatoa slowed his sensual assault to rub against her inner walls, tickling and stroking and letting the sharp point of pleasure fade while the deeper, rolling pleasure built. He hummed, sending vibrations through Moana’s hips and up through her body, the melody counterpointing her heartbeat. She rutted helplessly against him, lost to the sensation of growing fire spreading from her center outward, until Tamatoa curled his tongue again.

With a shout, Moana convulsed, waves of orgasm crashing through her, bursting into every space of her body. Her thighs clenched around Tamatoa’s cheeks and her hands gripped painfully against the edge of his shell, and she gasped, unable to catch her breath. The crab chuckled into her again and her pleasure spiralled higher until it was lost in the night sky above them.

When she came back to her senses, Moana was reposed against Tamatoa’s chest, her legs still dangling limply on either side of his neck. She hummed and stretched, very satisfied with the results of their nighttime foray, and very tempted to simply fall asleep right then and there.

“Hey, Moana, babe,” Tamatoa interrupted her thoughts. “While I am very proud to have induced such a groundshaking orgasm in you, I really need you to help me up, now.”

She sighed. “But I’m so comfy, Tama.”

She felt the small breeze that his legs made as they waved again in the air. “ _I’m_ not. Come on! Up you get!” And he pinched her in the leg. Hard.

“Ow!” she shouted. Successfully awakened, she sat up and smacked her hand against his shell. “Don’t do that!”

His glowing face stared flatly back at her. “I won’t do it again if you help me up.”

“Uugh,” she groaned, exasperated. But she did slide down, find her oar, and started leveraging him back up.

~~~

On her hands and knees in the coconut grove, Tamatoa above and inside her, and hair plastered across her sweaty skin, Moana couldn’t be happier. The past month she had been alone on a paradise island with a generous and appealing lover, who had taught her a myriad number of ways to enjoy her body. So what if he was a monster crab? If anything, he held a different perspective that guided Moana to new, wonderful discoveries.

Tamatoa was nibbling on her shoulder, pinching her butt with one claw, and squeezing her breast with the other. She was, once again, sucking enthusiastically on his antennae, both of which had been shoved into her mouth. They moved in a slow, lazy, rocking motion, taking their time. Their earlier urgency had already been sated, and now they simply enjoyed feeling each others’ bodies as they brought each other even more pleasure.

It was perfect.

Too perfect.

Moana didn’t think much of it, at first, when Tamatoa edged a single antenna out of her mouth and flicked it ahead of them. A moment later she felt him grinning against the skin of her shoulder blade.

“Hmm?” she hummed a questioning noise while curling her tongue around the antenna still in her mouth.

Tamatoa chuckled as he licked a wide streak across her shoulder and pinched her butt again. She shivered. “Nothing important. Don’t worry about it.” He switched to the other shoulder and licked there, as well, and gave her breast a firm caress ending with a flick to her nipple. Moana had just about forgotten he’d said anything at all, actually, when at the same time she heard a rustling from the trees ahead of them, he continued, “It’s just that Maui’s back.”

Wait, what?! Moana’s eyes flew open and she nearly bit down on the appendage in her mouth. There, not ten feet away and staring at them in slack-jawed astonishment, stood Maui.

Her skin blazed into a bright red flush, and she opened her mouth to say something but the missing antenna was shoved back in, silencing her. She was too stunned to do anything about it, watching Maui watch her, watch Tamatoa fuck her, even watch (was he really?!) her breasts swing back and forth with the movement.

Moana cringed, watching Maui’s face for any sign of something other than baffled confusion. Tamatoa, still pulsing into her, laughed.

“Maui,” he greeted, calm as anything. “Long time no see.” He gave a particularly powerful thrust into Moana, making her squeak.

Finally, Maui seemed to pick up his brain from where it had been dropped to the ground, and anger shaded over his expression.

“Tamatoa!” he yelled. “Every damn time! And you!” he pointed at Moana. “I thought you’d be immune to his greasy charm!”

...huh?

“What, man?” Tamatoa countered, pinching Moana’s butt again. “You jealous?”

“ _No!_ ” Obviously flustered, he began waving his hands about. “I mean, sure, she’s a beautiful woman, but she’s a- she _was_ …. Ohh, gods….” He covered his face with his hands, and Tamatoa laughed again.

“Have a little crush on our Moana, did you?” the crab purred. Moana hadn’t thought her eyes could go any wider, but there they went. “Can’t say as I blame you. She is _quite_ the catch.” He licked her shoulder again, slowly, and did that rolling movement thing back there that never failed to make her see stars. She moaned.

Maui, face still hidden, just shook his head quickly, his hair flying about. He moved back a step, muttering something too softly for Moana to hear.

“So what do you say, Maui?” Tamatoa continued. The leer in his voice was so heavy Moana thought the tone might crush her. “Want to join in?”

Moana had never imagined a day she would see Maui blush, but there it was, his skin darkening to a tone to match her own. A moment later his hands came down, anger once again dominating his face. “No!” he yelled, and stamped a foot into the ground. “She’s like a sister to me! And you!” He pointed his fishhook - oh, wow, it was normal size again! - right into Tamatoa’s face. “You had better not be _hurting_ her or _forcing_ her or-!”

The antennae were suddenly withdrawn from her mouth, and Tamatoa slowed his movements. Moana knew a hint when she got one. “Um, Maui,” she said, and glanced up quickly to meet his eyes before looking away again. “As _embarrassing_ as this is right now, I’m fine. I am perfectly, um, okay with, uh…” she trailed off, not sure how to put it.

Tamatoa finished for her. “She _likes_ the things I do to her.” He thrust inward again, hard, and she gasped.

Maui’s cheeks were still an unhealthy shade of red, and he still looked angry, but he lowered his hook and took another step back. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll… leave you two to it.” He turned, and started walking away. “I’ll tell you about Te Fiti later,” he added, as he stepped back into the treeline.

Moana and Tamatoa both watched the spot where Maui had disappeared for a long minute. Then the crab gave a dismissive flick of his antennae and got back to business, pumping into Moana and using both pincers to squeeze at her breasts. She moaned as he licked up her spine, ignoring her sweat-sticky hair and going right up to her neck. She began rocking back against him, easily shifting out of her shock and into arousal. She felt it as Tamatoa shifted his weight, then a pointed crab leg carefully traced down her abdomen, over her pelvis, and slid between her moist folds, rubbing gently against her. Moana gasped deeply and threw her head back, nearly knocking into Tamatoa’s face but not caring in the least, the hot slide of flesh against and inside her body too incredible.

Tamatoa continued to lave his tongue across her back, neck, and shoulders, interspersed with nibbles and small bites. Moana delighted in the sensations, even as her skin grew incredibly sticky and pulled as she moved. She moaned happily at each new touch.

Tamatoa was not silent, either. He growled and groaned and grunted with every lick, bite and thrust. He hummed as he sucked the back of her neck, and when he let go he muttered, in a low, thundering tone, “ _Mine._ ”

That growl reverberated through her body and was punctuated by a sharp thrust, and Moana was sent crashing into orgasm, a shout erupting from her throat. Her hands clenched into the dirt beneath her and her head dropped low, the energy to hold it up evaporating into the waves of heat rolling through her entire being. Distantly she could hear and feel Tamatoa reaching his own climax, but she was too lost into her whirl of sensation to really notice.

It wasn’t until after many minutes had passed that Moana came back to herself, laying on the ground with Tamatoa next to her, both of them covered in dirt and spit and other things. A sated feeling settled into her belly, happiness curling around her ribs, but as she looked at him her memory caught up.

“So…” she found herself saying. “Was that what all the licking was about? Am I yours, now?” she teased with a smile.

“Babe, you’ve been mine from the start,” Tamatoa answered with a wink. “But it doesn’t hurt to make sure everyone else knows it.”

Moana raised an eyebrow. “You know Maui and I aren't… we _really_ aren’t interested in each other that way. There’s nothing to be jealous about.”

He scoffed. “Jealous? Of him? Absolutely not.” He grinned at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “But he got that hook back in working order, so it won’t be long now before I’m big again, too.”

She squinted at him, confused. “Why is that a ‘but’ statement? What’s going to change?”

He shrugged, didn’t meet her eyes. “Well, you once said that when I was big again, you wouldn’t be up to ‘taking _that_ on.’ Being small as you are, I doubt that’s changed.”

Moana looked at him. Really looked, and saw the things he wasn’t saying. She thought back on the time they had spent together, the things they had learned with and about each other. She smiled.

“You’d be surprised,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> For homework I read this article:
> 
>  http://polynesianresourcecenter.com/culture/item/polynesian-sexual-customs
> 
> Also, in case you missed it and had doubts, Moana is AT LEAST 19 years old here. Honestly probably more like 23, but I kept it vague. If she was still 16 when she led her village back into wayfinding, and spent three years on the next island, and however long she's been on this island... yeah. She's good. We're cool. No worries!
> 
> Also you can totally come drop by my [tumblr](http://raptor-moon.tumblr.com) to leave an anon comment! Or say hi! Or something!


End file.
